Contemporary aircraft have bleed air systems that take hot air from the engines of the aircraft for use in other systems on the aircraft including environmental control systems (ECS) such as air-conditioning, pressurization, and de-icing. The ECS can include limits on the pressure or temperature of the bleed air received from the bleed air systems. Currently, aircraft engine bleed systems make use of a pre-cooler heat exchanger to pre-condition the hot air from the engines to sustainable temperatures, as required or utilized by the other aircraft systems. The pre-cooler heat exchangers produce waste heat, which is typically exhausted from the aircraft without utilization.